The Death Of Seven Stars
by GerIta-USUK-CL
Summary: Re-upload of the original. What would happen to Haruka if the members of STARISH died in a car accident? (The summary still sucks, just read it anyways.)


**Hey there! I'm new to writing for this fandom, so don't hate too much. Don't think that I haven't watched Uta No Prince Sama season 1 and season 2, because I have. And Ren was my favorite dammit. So beautiful. Anyways, this is just a quick one-shot because YOLO. This is also a song fic. I've never done one of these so let's see how it goes.**

**Uta No Prince Sama and its characters belong to Kanon Kunozuki and Broccoli.**

**Haruka's POV**

My heart hurt and I could barely even think straight.

When I woke up in the hospital, I didn't know. The doctor came in when I began to worry, and he told me that they hadn't made it. At first, I couldn't believe it; they couldn't have all died, right? There was just no way they all could have… not in that one accident. But then, when I didn't see them at all, it sunk in. For the first few minutes, I felt nothing. All of my emotions were numb. Then, I cried. I sobbed and blubbered into my pillow. They were gone.

On the way to the funeral, I was silent. All the memories of the eight of us together rushed through my head. The precious moments of happiness and sadness and seriousness; all of it, in a blur. As I walked into the hall, however, and saw their caskets, I felt my heart ache. I quickly took my seat and listened to the preacher man, as he told of how the men in the caskets would be missed and loved. My heart has never felt so alone.

When the service was over, everyone attending placed something in their open caskets and said their final farewells. I sat in my chair and waited for them all to exit; leaving me alone with my seven closest friends. I slowly stood and made my way over to their caskets. When I saw them, lying there so peacefully, I lost it. The tears came pouring out of my eyes and I had to use the wall for support. I sobbed into the wall, my eyes closed tightly as the tears flowed.

The presents I had for them were both material and emotional. I walked to each of their caskets and took my time with each of them.

"For Otoya, I brought you that teddy bear that you liked in that one store, remember?" I smiled sadly and placed the bear inside his right arm. I leaned down and kissed his lips softly.

"For Ren, I brought you a bouquet of orange lilies that you said smell so pretty.*" I placed the bouquet in his cold hands. I leaned down and kissed his lips as well.

"For Natsuki, I brought you that Piyo-chan plushie you've wanted for so long now." I placed the yellow duck-plushie next to his head, that's where he used to sleep with his animals. I bent down and kissed him as well.

"For Masasto, I brought you that old kantana from the sword shop that you liked so much." I placed the sword next to his body and kissed his lips.

"For Syo, I brought you that signed copy of 'Prince of Fighting' DVD set that you wanted so badly." I placed the DVD set under his hands and leaned down to kiss his lips.

"For Tokiya, I brought you that pillow you liked so much from that one store." I placed the pillow under his head and kissed him.

"And for Cecil, I brought you that kitten doll that you were obsessed with for so long." I placed the doll under his arm and kissed him.

I looked to my friends and fell to floor, crying. I wrapped my arms around my body and rocked back and forth as I sobbed. I felt so horrible and sad

"I bet you would be so ashamed of me right now. But, that doesn't matter because I'm already disappointed in myself to make up for all seven of you combined." I choked on the last word; thinking about all their beautiful smiles that brightened my day.

"G-Good B-Bye, my friends. I l-love you all." I sobbed even harder into my arms as I laid on the floor.

**Third POV**

Little did Haruka know, her friends were watching their service. Well, their spirits anyway. They watched how all of their friends and teachers cried and mourned them. They watched Haruka lost in thought, smiling softly to herself. They watched everyone saying their last goodbyes and they watched Haruka wait for them all to leave so she could say hers.

"Haru-chan.." Natsuki whispered; eyes threatening to cry.

"Little Lamb…" Ren said sadly; eyes ready to burst.

"N-Nanami…" Otoya whimpered; almost sobbing.

"Nanami-san…" Tokiya said; eyes filled with sadness.

"Haruka…" Syo and Cecil said, reaching out to touch her.

"Nanami…" Masato said quietly; looking away as to not cry.

They seven boys watched their close friend and composer blubber into the wall, give them all small gifts, kiss their lips, and whisper the words from deep inside her heart, only to fall to the floor a sob even more. All they wanted to do was comfort her. They reached for her and touched her back and shoulders. Haruka quickly looked up and saw their smiling face looking at her. She sniffled and looked at them with a surprised face. She smiled brightly as she began to cry once more, but this time of happy tears.

"Thank you. Thank you all." She said softly. They men smiled at her and disappeared. Haruka stood up and wiped the tears away as she walked out. They will never be forgotten and they will be loved always.


End file.
